Invader Vex's Inventions
Heavy Walker Invader Vex's All terrain walker is well equipped for destruction, but not so much for stealth. Its stomping legs obliterate anything in their path, and the blast proof casing ensures prolonged use during heavy fire. Its heavy cannons are precise but destructive, and its rocket pods can pierce the heaviest of shields. Blade Runner The Blade Runner is a one man ship equipped with compound ion propulsion systems designed by Vex himself. The ship is actually a highly customized Spittle Runner, but its appearance does not show it. See the main article. VIR VIR is Vex's SIR Unit. He is packed with weapons and tools, and is one of the most powerful SIRs in existence. For more information, click here. PAK Vex's custom upside down teardrop shaped PAK includes all of the most advanced equipment, including legs made of new alloys and splitting tips, grappling hook launchers, a large-bore missile, long range communication systems, jet engines, a teleportation field to an orbital storage unit, magnetic levitation systems, and other assorted tools. Light Speed Transmission and Compound Ion Propulsion Engines Vex's light speed transmitter and compound ion propulsion engine block are located in one device. The former allows Vex to communicate while traveling at maximum speed! as light speed is slightly faster than that speed. This technology has also been incorporated into The Massive and all main control brains throughout the Irken Empire. The latter of these allows The Massive, The Blade Runner, The Slice Runner, and other large ships to travel near the speed of light while not using any traditional fuel. Unfortunately, modern technology does not allow for any ship to travel past or at the speed of light without destroying itself. Weapons These are the three most popular guns that Vex manufactures, but makes many more in addition. The first is a machine gun and a sniper rifle, depending on the attachment used. This attachment accesses an electronic impulse inside the gun that changes the firing speed and method completely. The second weapon is a handgun. This is the simplest of the three. It features a switch to change the intensity of the blast, and a changeable ammo capsule on the back of the gun. The third is a rocket launcher that is lightweight and smaller than launchers with similar capabilities. The firing systems can accommodate dozens of rocket types, most of which have been designed by Vex and his friends. Namely Invader Vax, Invader Xav, and Invader Mez. Forehead Implant Invader Vex's forehead implant provides a direct command link to his SIR Unit VIR as well as a storage portal from his orbital storage station which can project his synthetic skin disguise right onto him. Unknown to any control brain or the Tallest, Vex has hooked the implant up to his brain, and reverse engineered VIR's bio-electricity manipulator into the implant. This allows Vex to control the energy in any living or non living thing. Using this ability, Vex can obliterate any object just by tapping his implant and thinking. Vex can also torture or even kill living beings using their own energy. Category:Invader Vex Universe Category:Equipment Category:Irken Experiments Category:Irken technology Category:The Irken Empire Category:Superweapons